The Turtle, the Rabbit, and Troise Family
by FranArt-1827
Summary: They told me seeing a turtle on your wedding day would bring good luck. Now I'm doing 10-20 torturous years in the Vongola prison. Stupid rabbit-like Vongola boss. (In the POV of a made up family boss featuring TYL!Tsuna, TYL!Dino, and quick moment with TYL!Hibari. Tsuna is OOC because Reborn rubbed off on him...)


**Okay, there will probably be a couple of mistake that are totally obvious, but were never checked over. I don't have a Beta-reader, so derp :P I hope you like this!**

They told me seeing a turtle on your wedding day would bring good luck. So, I decided to search for a great turtle to steal for my great wedding. The Troise Family will be given great luck with this as well as an alliance with this Favazza Family. I was roaming the streets of Milan to over here some women gossiping about the Bucking Bronco.

"Oh my! He was such a handsome figure!" one women praised. "So sophisticated and manly! If only my husband was like him!"

Another batted her face with a face and sighed dreamily. "The Bucking Bronco, a mafioso, but so handsome! It makes me want to join the Mafia!"

"Oh dear, and did you see that adorable little turtle he was carrying with him?" another giggled in excitement. "So cute! It makes him even more handsome!"

I perked up at the mention of a turtle. I lightly smirked, 'The Bucking Bronco, eh? I bet I can get that turtle with some bribery.'

Pulling out my phone, I called my right hand man. "Silvestro, we will be going to meet the Callavone Family, today."

"But sir!" he cried out in anguish. "The preparation your wedding are not finished!"

"Place Narsete in charge and take me to the Callavone Family's base now."

"Y-Yes sir…"

-Time Skip-

"Demostene Troise, Settimo of the Troise Family," the bronco smiled at me with a cheerful expression. "What service do you need the Cavallone to do?"

The Bucking Bronco was speaking to another male when I barged in. I recognized the man as 24 year old, Tsunayoshi Sawada, the head of the Vongola Family. His piercing eyes made me slightly flinch, but I kept my composure.

"Bucking Bronco, I wish to borrow the turtle you have in your possession. I have hea1rd it brings good luck to have a turtle on your wedding night and I wish to take it," I explained to him.

He hesitated. "Enzio? I don't think you want him with you."

"But why not?" I raised a critical brow that the blonde. " It's simply a turtle that i wish to take to me on my wedding."

The Bronco sighed. " When is your wedding day?"

"In a month's time. I am willing to keep your turtle in my safe hands until that date and return it to you."

The Boss of Cavallone paused in thought, he wasn't so sure about giving Enzio to anyone besides Tsuna.

"Nii-san, give it to Sir Troise," Tsuna spoke up. "I am willing to get it back and make sure that Enzio will be in one piece."

The Vongola Decimo seemed to trail off at the end of his statement, as if he was secretly implying something i wouldn't understand. The Bucking Bronco got the message and nodded. He pulled out a small turtle and handed it to me.

"Keep him away from water and feed him fresh salad for lunch and dinner," the bronco stated in worry.

I was surprised, he was pretty concerned for this turtle. I nodded and headed off to my own mansion. I dropped the turtle in some box and hollered for a butler to watch over it. I stated it needed some lettuce and veggies as well as a light scrubbing without too much water. The butler nodded and whisked off to take care of it.

-Time Skip-

Finally, my wondrous wedding day has arrived. My fiance, the daughter of Cassiano Favazza, was probably dressed in a fine sea blue dress I had tailored for her. The color scheme for the wedding was a wondrous blue, since my family started at a seaside port. Ah, Nicole Favazza. She will be my wife and I shall have power over two families after that old sot dies!

I fix my tied and look at the turtle, Enizi or something, and gave it a look of disgust. It was filthy and had tomato stains on its mouth as well as trembling from time to him. I snapped my fingers and called a maid.

"Take this turtle and see that I becomes spotless. If not, I will fire you," I ordered as I continued to browse over my complexion.

She nodded rapidly and dashed off to god knows where to clean the disgusting animal. A knock interrupted my admiration for the great me. I opened the door to find Tsunayoshi Sawada in a sharp suit. I bowed to the Boss and smiled at the man.

"Hello Vongola Neo-Primo, how are you?"

He nodded and give me an encouraging smile. "I am well. Congratulations. I must ask where is Enzio?"

"Ah, I am having him cleaned to look presentable," I responded with a wave of my hand.

Tsuna gave me a half amused look. "Really? You've been taking care of him well, right?"

"Yes of course," I lowered my eyes into a suspicious glare.

"Really? I've been receiving informations that you were barely feeding him for awhile as well as trying to do vigerous training by using a whip."

I glared him in irritance. "Whoever was giving you that information was all incorrect, I've been treating the turtle as est as I could. It's been perfectly fine."

"Hmmmmm," Tsuna smirked. "I wonder if that is true?"

 _BOOOM! CRAAASH!_

I jumped as the whole building shook loudly. I turned to the other boss and hissed him anger.

"What did you do?" I hissed in fury.

"You must of allowed one of your subordinates to place Enzio into water. Now you have a giant Sponge Turtle on the loose," Tsuna smugly said.

"What?!" I gaped at he man.

Sponge Turtle, a species of turtles that grow to absurdly large proportions when place in a body of water. Capable to matching the size of a three story building.

Tsuna grinned. "I may be able to keep Enzio down, but that will cost you."

"I will do anything!" I cried out in fear of my perfect wedding being ruined by a dumb animal.

"Okay then!" Tsuna smiled and disappear out the door. Large bangs and crashes filled my ears until it all became silence. I peered into the hallway to find it partially destroyed with dust slowly settling into place. In the middle of the dust cloud was Tsunayoshi Sawada holding a tiny turtle. I noticed him hopped from side to side, dodging debri much like a rabbit would.

Tsuna held out turtle and a manic smile stretch across his originally serious face. "Demostene Troise. Guilty of sabotaging normal businesses, destroying non-violent vigilante families, killing innocent families out of boredom, and plotting to assassinate an ally of the Vongola. I hereby sentence you in the Vongola prison for 10-20 years."

"What?!" I gaped as handcuffed were latched into my hands at the infamous Kyouya Hibari appeared from behind me. Tsuna smiled lovingly at the Hibari and turned back to look at me.

"Goodbye, Troise. Nicole Favazza will be handling your family and hers now."

Now I'm doing 10-20 torturous years in the Vongola prison. Stupid rabbit-like Vongola boss.

 **:) I hope you like it! I kinda implies some…** **1827 Kufufu… I hope you don't mind the grammar and spelling mistakes…**


End file.
